This invention relates to flexible ties and, more particularly, to a normal entry low profile locking tie head having a reduced cross-section sidewall thickness for use with a flexible tie.
Flexible ties for use in bundling elongated members such as wires, cables, etc. are well known. Typically, such ties include an elongated flexible strap made of suitable material. The tie usually has a free end (tail) and a locking head at the opposite end. The strap is flexible; the free end (tail) is capable of being looped 270 degrees around back toward itself and inserted into the locking head after which the diameter of the loop formed by the strap can be adjusted to fit in the desired manner over the intended bundle.
A normal entry tie head is a tie head wherein the insertion of the strap into the locking head and then its extension through the locking head is generally normal, perpendicular, or oblique to the strap, while the strap is in an unfastened, or generally planar orientation.
Various constructions of normal entry tie heads have been proposed. Primarily, such tie heads have been relatively bulky, thereby leading to at least three problems. First, processing cycle times of flexible straps having a locking head are driven by the cure time of the tie heads. That is, in any molded plastic product, the minimum cycle time is determined by the cure time of the most volumetric portion of the product. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a normal entry tie head having a reduced cure time, which would, in turn, decrease cycle time and increase the number of units produced in a given amount of time.
Second, previous tie head bulk provided undesirable obstruction in a variety of applications. Such heads would not allow passage of bundled items through wire looms, frame rails and channels. Furthermore, due to their protrusion from a bundle, such heads could cause injury to persons installing bundles or maintaining equipment containing the bundles. Finally, obstruction of previous tie heads affected the wire density in a given routing location. That is, since prior tie heads were bulky, the obvious protrusion of the head from the bundle would consume valuable routing space, which would otherwise be filled with wires or cables. Thus, it would be desirable to have a tie head that does not generally provide undesirable obstruction.
Third, previous tie heads comprised a significant amount of material. It would, therefore, be desirable to have a tie head that reduces the amount of material used, thereby leading to material cost savings.